Dentro de mi
by jva98
Summary: La terrible segunda personalidad de Butters cada vez parece crecer más en su poder para manipularlo, pero sera la fuerza mental del chico lo único capaz de salvarlo. Dedicado a Luis Carlos por su cumpleaños


**_El que esta dentro de mi_**

 **Na.-No investigué un carajo de dobles personalidades, aunque tengo la suficiente cultura como para saber que todo lo que estoy diciendo aquí es inventado y en base a la desinformación de Luis, así que no me linchen, ya que él merece un fic por su cumple (¿) Esta basado en la canción "Stronger tan you Fred" Sí, de la serie Five Nights at High School…Ódienme, pero me encanto esa canción (¿) Y me recordó a estó de Lus.**

 **Sin más, disfrútenlo.**

-¡Deja de hablar!-gritó Butters a mitad de una clase frotándose la cabeza y dándose varios golpes contra el escritorio que tenía en frente.

Todos a su alrededor se sobresaltaron por ese momento que tuvo el referido, pero al momento se tranquilizaron, era algo demasiado usual en él.

-Otra vez con sus maricadas de siempre…-rodó los ojos Eric Cartman a la vez que su "amigo" Kyle le daba un golpe en el hombro y le pedía silencio con el dedo.

-Butters, vas a atrasar seriamente nuestra clase.-le dijo Garrison-Si el señorito crisis de identidad quiere tener su espectáculo que lo tenga afuera.-ordenó el maestro-Kyle, como su novio tienes que ayudarlo.-finalmente le dijo al susodicho.

-¿Qué?-Kyle se vio sorprendido-Yo no soy su novio.-dijo molesto.

-¿Y entonces porque lo defendías de Eric? ¿Eh?-le recrimino Garrison molesto-¡Ahora váyanse los dos que estamos a mitad de una clase muy importante!-gritó el referido maestro haciendo que Kyle tomara a Butters de la parte de trasera del cuello de su suéter y lo arrastrara hasta afuera.

-¡Por favor! ¡Vete!-mientras tanto Butters estaba en un profundo dilema mental interno.

-¿Esto va a durar mucho?-preguntó Kyle al chico esperando una respuesta, pero no la tuvo.

Era difícil de contestar aquella pregunta, por lo menos para Butters. Y para comprenderlo se debía ir a un momento crítico de su pasado. Cuando Butters finalmente libero toda su ira y enojo ganado por el paso de los años y desatándola contra el doctor Oz, explotando en una terrible golpiza que le dio al hombre adulto.

En ese momento, fue cuando en el interior de Butters nació algo, algo que era él mismo incapaz de explicar. Una extraña voz, parecida a la suya, pero grave; que le hablaba directamente a él. Aquella extraña entidad compartía su memoria, sus capacidades cognitivas, y básicamente era él mismo. Pero si había una diferencia entre Butters y esa voz; era que aquella voz se esforzaba en proteger a Butters de todo mal.

O eso pareció al inicio, su relación, era estable. Butters lo escuchaba, la voz le aconsejaba, evitaban un problema y fin. Pero eventualmente aquella voz tomó más acto de presencia, ya no le bastaba con prevenir que humillaran a Butters, ahora quería la contestación, quería golpear a los que le hacían daño al chico, quería simplemente hacer que todos y cada uno de los ciudadanos del pueblo LOS respetaran.

Con el tiempo, esa voz se volvió molesta para Butters, y termino llamándola "Caos"; no es muy original el pobrecito para los nombres. Y se había vuelto más que una mala influencia para el chico, esta voz podía apoderarse, por decirlo de un modo, de la mente y cuerpo de Butters para hacer de las suyas. Y una vez liberado, era capaz de cualquier cosa. Incluso cosas que le repugnaban a Butters, y una de ellas le dejo mucha marca al chico.

Cuando Butters se enteró de eso, se dedicó a ignorar a Caos, dejar de lado sus conversaciones y buenos ratos. Entrar a la calle de la amargura, habitada solo por ellos dos. Un adolescente de trece años, y su vocecita en la cabeza.

 _-Buuuuutteeeeerssss…-_ fingió una voz dulce e infantil Caos.

-¡Cállate!-le gritó este tanto en su mente como exteriorizándolo.

- _Oh vamos, ya paso una semana, no puedes seguir ignorándome por siempre._ -dijo Caos seguro de si mismo- _Después de todo, soy yo con quien estarás el resto de tu vida, y no creo que quieras que te grite a mitad de la noche y te despierte, así que hazme guardar esa táctica para cuando de verdad la necesite, y hagamos pases._

-Nunca haría las paces con monstruos como tú.-le respondió Butters en su mente abrazándose a sí mismo; a su lado estaba él mismo con una cicatriz en forma de cruz en la mejilla.

- _Tu sabes que nunca haría nada para lastimarte, por ahora._ -dijo sin vergüenza alguna su otro yo.

-¡No me hables!-gritó Butters para no iniciar un escándalo a mitad de la clase…La clase, se dio cuenta que estaba a mitad de clase.

Abrió los ojos, tuvo que levantar la mirada porque se abrazaba las rodillas y ahí metía su rostro; estaba a mitad del corredor, que se encontraba vació, excepto que a su lado se encontraba Kyle Broflovski, mirándolo con la ceja bien levantada.

-¿Cuánto escuchaste?-preguntó Butters.

-Lo clásico, déjame en paz, blablá, yo no quise hacer eso.-dijo Kyle rodando los ojos, fastidiado por aquella "enfermedad" de Butters-¿Qué te hizo hacer esta vez? ¿Pensar que tu mami es fea? ¿Copiar una tarea de internet? ¿Matar una araña?-le preguntó alguno de sus anteriores delirios de lucha interna contra Caos.

Pero Butters se quedó paralizado, sobre todo cuando escuchó aquella última pregunta de Kyle, cerró los ojos decepcionado.

-Solo dilo, ¿Qué paso?-le insistió Kyle.

-Él quiere volver…-fue la respuesta de Butters sin atreverse a mirar-Esta en mi…

El chico pelirrojo simplemente cerró los ojos y suspiró, definitivamente la crisis de Butters le iba a hacer perderse otra clase. Debía dejar de defenderlo, tampoco es como si fuera el niño que fue en el pasado, el cual era un indefenso bueno para nada. Si algo bueno tenía esa estúpida doble personalidad (De la cual Kyle sospechaba que eran patrañas), era que al fin el debilucho se defendía.

Aunque algo tenía que admitir Kyle, le sorprendía que Butters viniera a la escuela, sobre todo después de lo que tuvo que soportar la semana pasada. Nunca se hubiera imaginado al chico capaz de asistir, no por lo menos en dos semanas más. Aunque supuso que si esa voz quería atormentarlo, aquel era un buen momento.

Aprovecharse de las personas en su punto más débil era ingenioso, eso lo había aprendido de su "amigo" Cartman. Se detuvo entonces en el acto de pensar, "¿Realmente estoy pensando en esa estupidez como si de verdad pasase?" se dijo en su interior conteniendo una risa sarcástica.

Mientras tanto en el interior de la mente de Butters, se escuchaba una voz fuerte y grave, gritando a todo pulmón.

-¡Esta bien!-gritó Butters hastiado, pero cruzado de brazos e incapaz de mirarlo-¿Qué quieres?

-Mira, sé que esto sonara raro, pero, escucha.-le dijo Caos tratando de convencerlo-Dame el control, y te dejare tiempo para que puedas descans…

-¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A PEDIR ESO?!-gritó Butters iracundo golpeando los casilleros.

-Porque me duele verte sufriendo, yo puedo hacer que el dolor se vaya.-dijo Caos encogiéndose de hombros, como si aquello fuera sencillo.

-No es lo único que puedes hacer que se vaya.-fue la cortante respuesta de Butters antes de intentar salir de ese plano existencial.

-¡NO!-ahora le tocó gritar a Caos, causando un dolor intenso de cabeza en Butters, le tomó de la muñeca-¡Tú de aquí no sales!

-¡¿Qué te sucede ahora?!-le gritó Butters molesto-¿No te cansaras nunca de fastidiarme? ¡¿O es que a ti también me gusta verme la cara de imbécil?!

-Jejeje…-el cuerpo con la cara cortada de Butters lanzó una risita-¿Cómo voy a cansarme Butters? Solo mírame.-le dijo extendiendo los brazos-Mira lo que hemos hecho.

-Yo solo quiero que desaparezcas.-le dijo Butters cerrando los ojos y concentrándose para hacerlo desvanecerse, pero esa ente no se iba de su espacio mental.

-Pero yo quiero darte lo mejor, quiero que nadie nos lastime, ni se burle de nosotros o…

-¡¿Nosotros?!-gritó Butters perplejo-¡Escuchame bien! ¡Entre tu y yo no hay un nosotros! ¡Esto es el colmo! ¡Vete o…!-intentó amenazar, pero se vió interrumpido por la gran sonrisa que tenía su faceta interna.

Caos se quedó un momento quieto, provocando que varias sombras se arremolinaran hacía él. De un momento a otro, un Butters minimo tres veces más ancho, alto y musculoso que el original, pero de color negro; apareció frente al chico.

-¡¿O qué?!-terminó de preguntar Caos con los ojos rojos-¿Sabes? Algo tenías razón, nunca hubo un tu y yo.-dijo finalmente de la manera más calmada-¿Cómo no lo pude ver antes?-dijo él bastante risueño-Siempre fui yo…No intentaba protegerte, no, no…-cada vez parecía hablar más para si mismo.

En ese instante Butters se quedó petrificado, intentó moverse y gritar, pero nada parecía poder ser capaz de hacerle reaccionar. Un torbellino de imágenes, recuerdos de gente burlándose de él, golpeándolo, humillándolo, manipulándolo, y otras tantas cosas.

-¿Es que no ves el daño que me hicieron?-preguntó Caos-Ese momento, cuando golpee al señor Oz, no fue porque una voz en mi cabeza me lo ordeno, sino porque yo quise, porque llegue a mi punto de quiebre, porque no había vuelta atrás.-reveló esa información-Pero…Algo en mi trató de evitar mi progreso.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó Butters asustado.

-Tú no eres más que un espejismo de mi pasado, de lo que no necesito.-finalmente tuvo el valor de admitirlo Caos-¿Es que no ves que las mejores decisiones que he tomado han sido gracias a mí y no a ti?-preguntó cómo teniendo un argumento inapelable.

Para aquel momento la voz de Caos era de lo más gruesa que Butters jamás hubiera oído y su cabeza quería parecer reventar en cientos de partes. Pero él no era así, estaba seguro que no, porque él era él, sin embargo, Caos era él. Pero él no era Caos.

-¡BASTA!-con el gritó de Butters toda su mente se puso en blanco, incluido el cuerpo etéreo de su voz-Tú no eres nada, solo eres una vocecita en mi cabeza que me ha jodido la vida, que ha hecho daño a los demás, y no, no permitiré que tomes posesión de mi cuerpo.-dijo ya decidido y dando firmes pasos-Yo soy yo.

-Pero yo soy tu.-le restregó Caos-¿Qué? ¿Ahora vas a negarme?

-Tu eres parte de mí, pero yo soy solamente yo.-fue la declaración final de Butters-Y te quedaras en esta mente, encerrado, hasta que yo descubra la manera de eliminarte.-continuó-No dejare que le hagas daño a nadie más, te lo prometo.

-Jeje, inténtalo.-fue el reto impuesto por Caos.

Finalmente, Butters soltó su cabeza y abrió los ojos, se encontraba a mitad del corredor, todos lo miraban sin entender que ocurría. No solo los de su clase, sino también chicos menores de edad. Pudo notar como Dougie se acercaba desde filas atrás solo para asegurarse que su amigo estuviera bien.

-¿Qué paso?-preguntó a la multitud.

-Te pusiste a dar patadas a mitad del corredor y parecía que estuvieras convulsionando.-fue la respuesta que le dio Kyle-Tenemos que llevarte a enfermería.

-No, no, estoy bien.

-¿Seguro?-le preguntó el maestro, ya entendiendo la gravedad de la situación.

-Mejor que nunca.-fue la respuesta del alegre Butters.

-Genial, porque tienen mucha tarea para mañana, y no quiero excusas.-le dio de contestación Garrison, amenazándolo.

Fue Stan quien ayudó a levantarse a Butters, provocando que todos se comenzaran a dispersar, ya acostumbrados a estos episodios en la vida de Butters. Entre los cuatro, Cartman no quería acercarse al rubio, ni a Kyle, Stan o Kenny…En realidad los llamó pendejos y se largó.

Ya en la ventana del bus, Butters se fijó en su reflejo, suspiró aliviado.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-le preguntó Stan desde el asiento de al lado, preocupado por su estado-¿Aun te encuentras mal por lo de tu abuela?-le intentó preguntar; aprendiendo que no tenía tacto.

-Fue un accidente…-fue lo único capaz de decir Butters-Cayo de las escaleras…-aunque no pudo evitar que una leve sonrisa asomara en su rostro.

-Sí, supongo…Yo, lo lamento recordártelo…-intentó disculparse Stan.

-Oh, no hay problema, las cosas pasan.-intentó mostrarle Butters que no tenía problemas-Algunas son inevitables, como esta vocecita en mi cabeza…

-¿Cómo es?-le preguntó Stan curioso y fijándose en el reflejo de Butters.

-Es solo una vil enfermedad a la que estoy condenado…-se dijo más a si mismo que a Stan, tal vez tratando de darse fuerzas y contestando su sonrisa cristalina con otra más grande y clara.

-Nah, yo soy el paciente.-contestó el espejo.

Pero Stan no escuchó nada, nadie nunca lo haría. Solo Butters y Caos.

 _ **Fin**_

 **Na.-Cortito, pero sustancial. Caos es de los personajes que menos me gustan de Luis, de hecho a veces lo odio por ser un Power Up a Butters, básicamente como darle esteroides y quitarle todo lo que lo hace un buen personaje :D**

 **Pero como sé que a Luis le encanta ese personaje intente hacerlo desde mi perspectiva. No creo, ni esperó que sea realista, solo me daba gracia, en lo personal me dio risa este cap, pero tampoco creo que este mal, me gusta.**

 **Feliz cumple Luis**


End file.
